capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Bionic Commando Rearmed
Bionic Commando Rearmed is a downloadable enhanced remake of the second Bionic Commando and is a part of the Bionic Commando series of action platformer games. It was developed by GRIN and published by Capcom for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation Network, and Xbox Live Arcade and was released on August 13, 2008. The remake serves as a prelude to the 2009 video game Bionic Commando. In-game art was designed by Shinkiro. Gameplay Enhancements *A health bar replaces the previous system, meaning players collect health items from enemies to restore health, as opposed to gaining more hit points. *Players can now shoot their arm to grab barrels and throw them at enemies. The arm can also be enhanced to grab enemies and use them as human shields. The bionic arm can also be used to deflect most projectiles. *Weapons can now be changed during gameplay, with each weapon having stronger or weaker impact depending on the enemy. (For example, the default Revolver is effective against human enemies, but weaker against robots.) *Boss battles have been remade from scratch. The final boss of the original game is now a fully fledged level. *A cooperative mode is featured, with the enemy and boss AI changing to accommodate the extra player. *Hacking into the enemy network now involves navigating a three-dimensional puzzle to hack into the enemy's communications. Extra points are awarded upon completion if the player's health bar is full, otherwise a health bonus is awarded. *The game also features challenge rooms which involves using the bionic arm to get from start to finish in the fastest time possible. *Numerous competitive multiplayer modes are added, including Don't Touch the Floor in which only hitting the very bottom of the level kills the player, and weapons only knock the player back. *Force feedback has been implemented when using the bionic arm, firing weapons, and other events. Characters Heroes *'Nathan "Rad" Spencer' *'Joseph "Super Joe" Gibson' *'Haley' - this FSA helicopter pilot has been labeled as "dangerous" and "a liability" by some, but her many medals and commendations for exceptional behavior in combat situations speak for themselves. She holds the record for the quickest drop-offs and pick-ups in the enemy territory in the history of the FSA. The character of Haley was created solely for this game, and was not present in the original version. Villains *'D-1 Beetle' - Prototype Automated Defense Robot. An automated defense droid, its flight control system can be temporarily shut down by throwing a barrel into its machinery; however, a shield plate slides between the top and bottom of its hull to protect it. The Beetle's weak spot is its rear engine. As a mechanical boss, beam weapons are most effective against it. Followed by a D-1 Beetle v2 later in the game. *'Siege Machine' - A3 Military Armored Mobile Artillery, aka "MAMA". An Imperial war machine driven by a dwarf engineer. Its track has a weak spot which, if broken, causes the vehicle to rush forward at great speed. Luring the driver close to a platform is essential to be able to unscrew the bolts holding its shield plating in place. Removing all three shield plates reveals the machine's greatest weak spot; the driver. As a human enemy, projectile weapons are most effective against him. Followed by a Siege Machine v2 later in the game. *'Commander and Imperial Soldiers' - A never-ending stream of Imperial soldiers led by the eccentric Commander Totmacher. The enemy troops will never stop coming until the Commander is killed. Rumor has it that he has so many medals on his chest that he is practically bullet-proof! Being a human enemy, projectile weapons are most effective against him. Followed by a different Commander, Commander Von Verstand and his Imperial Elite soldiers, later in the game. *'Power Pod' - Imperial Tactical Base Command Alpha. A strange construction consisting of a hi-tech booth floating in mid-air just below the ceiling. It shoots beams of energy from powerful generators mounted on its sides. Hatchways in the walls of the room can also release Fly Droids. To defeat the Power Pod boss, it must be pulled down from the ceiling and short-circuited by forcibly connecting it with the metal plates below. This will temporarily shut down the force shield protecting the weak spot - the dwarf inside. Being a human enemy, projectile weapons are most effective against him. Followed by a Power Pod v2 later in the game. *'Fabricator' - Advanced Assembly Machine. Although not really a weapon, the Fabricator has a number of abilities that make it a fearsome boss. It has several high-output welders able to cut through the thickest of steel, the ability to create force fields to hold onto things it is working on; and it can deliver a massive top-spin punch! The player needs to survive the welding arms' attacks long enough for the machine's four batteries to run dry. As it replaces the batteries, the engineer driving it will come within reach of the player's attacks! The driver is a human enemy, meaning projectile weapons are most effective against. Followed by a Fabricator v2 later in the game. *'Generalissimo Killt' - charismatic leader of the Imperial Army. In his search for a means to take over the world, he stumbled upon the blueprints for the ultimate doomsday weapon, known as Project Albatross, designed by a long-dead 20th century superpower that never survived to see it realized. *'The Leader's Helicopter' - Flight of Angels and Demons. Little intel has been gathered on this prototype helicopter. Rumors suggest the helicopter is the first unit created in a secret military development project known as the "Buraq Dawn". Despite being a prototype, the helicopter is heavily armored. Only its cockpit is noticeably vulnerable - a well-aimed guided missile from a Hyper Bazooka can cause heavy damage. *'Gottfried Groeder' - Killt's right-hand man and the one responsible for guarding and interrogating Joseph Gibson during his imprisonment. During this assignment, Groeder learned of T.A.S.C.'s bionics program, and had his underlings smuggle bionic parts right under the noses of the government agency. Using these bionic parts, Groeder enhanced his own body in an attempt to achieve immortality. However, having the bionics plugged directly into the host's central nervous system had long caused chronic psychological problems with many of the test subjects. Groeder easily fell victim to this phenomenon, the very bionics he used to enhance his body driving him well past the point of insanity. The combination of his heavily-bionics-enhanced body and psychosis made Groeder a dangerous opponent. And, as Super Joe's guard and the only other bionic in the field, it was only a matter of time before Groeder and Nathan Spencer met in battle. Gallery *'Wallpaper' Image:Haley.png|''Haley'' Image:BCR_Imperial_Commander.png|''Imperial Commander'' Image:BCR_Siege_Machine_Driver.png|''Siege Machine'' driver Image:BCR_Power_Pod_Dwarf.png|Inside the Power Pod Image:TheLeader.png|''The Leader'' Image:Gottfried.png|''Gottfried Groeder'' Image:Bionic Commando Rearmed - Gottfried helmet.jpg|''Gottfried'' (battle) Image:Killt.png|''Generalissimo Killt'' MLAA_bcr 2009-04-11 04-31-56-04.png|''Siege Machine'' Battle bcr 2011-01-31 03-49-49-20.jpg bcr 2011-01-31 04-02-37-60.jpg bcr 2009-04-15 07-08-24-50.JPG bcr 2009-04-12 07-56-49-60.JPG bcr 2009-04-11 22-15-43-03.JPG bcr 2009-04-10 18-43-31-28.JPG bcr 2009-04-11 04-49-32-50.JPG Key Art and Merchandise Image:BCRKeyArt.png|''Key Art'' Image:BCR_Comic.png|''Comic'' Image:BCROST.png|''OST'' External Links *Wikipedia article *''Bionic Commando'' wikia article *[http://www.mediafire.com/download/wo99an1zmdi4eb9/Bionic+Commando+Rearmed+OST.rar BCR Soundtrack at Mediafire.com] Category:Games Category:Bionic Commando Games Category:Action Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Platform Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:2008 video games